Stubborn
by carson34
Summary: Steve is facing new feelings towards Lexi and now he needs to admit. See how their relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write a fanfic for Steve and OC and so I hope that you like it. I can't believe that tomorrow will be June and 6 days I will be celebrating my first year. It's been good and it's had it bad time but thank you for your support.

* * *

Steve was sitting on his bed thinking about how to express his feelings with Lexi. He had the words but did not know how to express to her. Lexi had joined the team about six months ago. Danny had taken a liking to her but she told him that she did not like him in that way. Danny knew that she must like Steve and encourage him to ask her out. Steve still has not asked her out and is just waiting for the right time to do it.

* * *

**During the case**

Steve and Danny were engaging in a shootout when Steve is shot. He needed a someone to stay with him and so he invites Lexi to help him. She arrives at his house and helps him inside to bathroom. He groans in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he is sits on the toilet.

"Yeah." He lies to her.

"Alright. Let me know when you are done." She said leaving the bathroom. She gives him some minutes and walks back in after he calls her. She helps him back into the bed. "Alright I am going to bed so I will see you in the morning."

"Okay. Good night." He said as he watches her leave his room. He knows that after this. He is going to have to tell her about how he feels.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Steve and Lexi were growing closer and spending every moment together. He had admitted how he felt tonight during dinner and they officially started to date.

"So what do you want to do on our first date?" Lexi asked her boyfriend and she is extremely happy being with him.

"We can have it on the beach if you want?" Steve told her while giving her forehead a kiss.

"That sounds wonderful to do." She responded to him. She heads home after they get done with the case.

* * *

**Five months later**

Steve and Lexi have been dating for almost a half a year and are enjoying every single minute of it. They had managed to keep their relationship quiet from their work and move in to Steve's house together. The team arrived to the house to find them together. They had to admitted that their boss seem more happy since he got together with Lexi. Danny walked up to her and gave her hug while Steve turns his head to see his friend hugging her.

"Thanks for making him happy." Danny thanked her.

"You're welcome." Lexi said as she watches him walk towards her. Steve pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her waist.

* * *

Author Note: Alright's this is it for the chapter 1 of this storyline. There will be four chapters in this storyline and I will see you next week for the next chapter. Please review and follow me on twitter: Carson34ff


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Alright, I am sure that if you guys read my other storylines then you know that I have had computer issues for over a week. Unfortmatury I have to get a new computer therefore limiting how much the storylines are written and posted. Schools are getting out on Tuesday and I have a lot of things that are going on.

* * *

**Six week later**

Steve and Lexi are having to go thou their first set of issues as a couple when he wants to go off to find his mother yet again. His mother had left to take Adam and Kono somewhere and she has not came back yet. Steve did not want to admit that he was getting worried about his mother. Lexi knew better then get in the middle of Steve and his mom but she did not want to see him hurt. They had fought for the past three weeks and she moved out of the house in hopes that it would clam down but their fighting moved into the office causing tension between the team. This morning, Kono and Lexi are having their morning breakfast while waiting for the boys to get back.

"How are things between you and Steve?" Kono asks her friend as the phone rings leaving Lexi not a chance to answer it since Steve was being rushed to the hospital.

* * *

**The hospital**

Lexi and Kono arrived to find Chin and Danny waiting for them. Danny could tell that she is worried for him and personally Danny hopes that they could work this out.

"How is he?" Lexi asked Danny but before he got a chance to answer. The doctor comes up and gets ready to deliver the news about Steve.

* * *

**Author Note: **That's the end of this chapter. I hope that you like it. Happy Friday and please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am ready for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Happy July. Also I am getting my computer hopefully tonight.

* * *

The hospital

The doctor came over to them with news about Steve. Danny knew what was going on between Lexi and Steve. Steve had admitted to him that he was missing her but knew that she couldn't get involved with his mom and him. Danny wants to tell her about what Steve said to him but he also promised Steve that he would not say anything. Lexi had found out that she was pregnant and hasn't told him since they could not be in the same room.

"How is he?" Lexi asked the doctor as he was ready to give the news.

"He is doing good. He's not been getting a lot of sleeping as of late. He's asking for a girl named Lexi." The doctor informed the group. Lexi followed him to Steve's room. She was not sure how he was going to react to her.

"Hey." He greeted her. "Thank you for coming in here. I was not sure that you were going to come in here."

"I wonder why." She said to him."we haven't gotten along as of late."

"I'm sorry about that. I want you to come home. I miss you." Steve tells her as he take her hand in his. "I love you. What do you say?"

"I need to ask you something." Lexi said to him "what happens if we were to have kids?"

"I would love to have kids with you. One day I hope that we are married. " he said with a smile on his face. She lean in and they kiss for the first time in a month. She could tell that he wanted to be with her as his hand went to her waist pulling her to him. She started to pull away from when she heard the door opened and the rest of the team came into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Danny asked his friend as he had saw his friends working on their relationship.

"It's better." Steve said as the doctor cleared him to go home. Lexi got in his truck with him since Danny had driven it over for him. They had gotten home and then they made love.

Three weeks later

Steve decided that he wanted to take her out. He is starting to see a little bump around her stomach and put purge pieces together that they are expecting a child together. He wonders when she is going to tell him.

Author note: that's it for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I am sorry for the lack of updates and I know that there needs to be longer chapter and hopefully this is going to do the trick. Please read and review. Again I am sorry for the lack of updates.

* * *

First date

It's their first date and Lexi is nervous about what's going to happen on her date with Steve. She doesn't know what to think because he's a Seal and yet she has feelings for him. She checks her phone as she is putting her make up on and she smiles when she sees a text from Steve letting her know that he will be there in ten minutes. Knowing Steve, she knows that she needs to be ready in five minutes. She puts the last finishing up touches on it when he knocks on the door.

"Hey, you look amazing." Steve said as he hands her some flowers. He did not want to admit that he was nervous about the date but at the same time he was happy to see her. He had missed her today.

"Thank you for the flowers and you look handsome." Lexi responded back to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her as they put the flowers in a vase. They head over to Steve's truck and head to the beach where they were having their date today.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Lexi said as he helped her out out of the truck. He lead her down to the beach where they enjoyed their first date.

* * *

A year later

Steve walked into the house as he thought about what his life used to be before everything that has happened to his life. His mom came back just in time for him to be married on the same beach. Danny and Chin had been his best men while Kono and Mary had been Lexi maid of honors. Steve remembered that day as if it was have been married for about three weeks and they are just enjoying their new chapter. He walked into the kitchen to find her making dinner and having music played in the background.

"Hey honey. What are you doing in here?" Steve said to her surprisingly.

"Making some dinner." She revealed to him as she finished making dinner for them. Steve tried to get her stop making dinner and spend some time with him. She was hungry and just wanted to eat their dinner and so they did. After they are done with dinner, they headed for the beach. They stayed down there for a couple of hours before going to bed.

The next morning, Steve woke up to find her sound asleep and decides to let her keep sleeping. He heard his phone go off and answer it before it woke her up. It was the governor telling him that they had a new case. Steve gave her a kiss and then got ready for work.

* * *

Author Note: I am finished with this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one so please review and let me know what you think of it. I know that this is short bit I am switching schedules of posting for the show wisded. This week is Hawaii Five-o update


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I know that in the last chapter, I had said that this would be the last chapter but I feel completed with this storyline as it is right now. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this storyline and reviewing each chapter.


End file.
